


[授权翻译] Life, As It Happens

by wuyanzhinv



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, First Time, Logan Needs A Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuyanzhinv/pseuds/wuyanzhinv
Summary: 当Charles第一次见到Logan时，他很害怕他。他并不为此感到自豪。但是Logan需要关于照顾Laura的帮助，而没有什么比这更能打动Charles的心了。
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	[授权翻译] Life, As It Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life, As It Happens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816519) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



“我爸爸是个胆小鬼。”

Charles眨了眨眼睛，抬起头来，他正拼命地想努力在最后一刻完成一些批改工作。当然了，说话的人是Laura，穿着那件她八岁时的破旧衬衫，膝盖上满是划痕。在所有他同意帮忙照看以赚取学费的孩子之中，她是说话方式最为直言不讳的一个。这倒不是讲她说话太多。事实上，尽管她的父亲自己也不是一个健谈的人，但两年前当他把她扔在Charles的腿上的时候已经近乎绝望了，因为“这孩子一句话也不肯说”而抓狂。

从那以后，Laura倒是说了不少话，以至于Charles有时会希望她直言不讳地说出每个人的想法时，不要显得那么高兴。但实际上并非如此。不管她的亲生父母让她经历了多么可怕的事情，她现在总算开始敞开心扉了，而他无论如何也不会去改变这一点。

她的父亲也在进步，Charles微笑着想。回想起他们第一次见面时的情景，他还是会因为尴尬而脸红。那天Charles很晚才从图书馆回家，手里抱着一叠需要批改的论文。他正在思考着又一个无法睡觉的夜晚，同时计算着他的薪水还能维持多久，这时一个健壮的黑影出现在了他面前。

Charles尖叫起来。

后来，很久，很久之后的后来，他会提醒自己，他住在城区里一个非常昏暗的地方。他被抢劫过两次，其中一次是持枪抢劫。上一次有一个黑影出现在他面前的时候，导致的后果是他得了轻微的脑震荡。简而言之，他会提醒自己，他当时的反应是完全合理的。

然而，就在当时，当那个男人举起双手表示善意时，他立刻感到十分羞愧。在街灯微弱的光线下，那个男人看起来并不是特别让人安心。事实上，他胳膊上和额头上有着清晰可见的伤疤，下巴方方正正，肌肉发达得可以徒手举起火车车厢，他看起来就像是那种会让瘦弱、矮小、十九岁、孤独一人的Charles本能地感到害怕的男人。

“放松，放松…….我不会伤害你的。是为了我的小女儿。我听说你会做一些事……我需要帮助。”

听了这么一番神奇的话之后，Charles无法不跟他一起走。

尽管如此，在Logan和Laura已经成为他生活中远远超过受欢迎的伙伴之后的很久，他仍然为自己那天晚上的反应，或者为自己每次试图把Laura从恐慌症中拉出来时，总会时不时地瞥一眼Logan，担心自己受到攻击的反应而感到羞愧不已。他恨自己如此以貌取人。

Logan似乎很从容地接受了这一切，因为他已经习惯了别人用这种方式来对待他。后来，当他们变得更了解对方时，Charles无数次地想要道歉，但又不想让事情变得更糟。他不再害怕Logan会打他，但他不想冒犯。

“我可以付钱给你，”那天晚上的晚些时候，当Laura在Charles的床上安然入睡时，Logan说。“我有自己的汽车商店，我挣了不少钱。”

Charles看着他，尽管还没有疲惫到不再害怕的程度，但足以让他有勇气说出：“如果你有足够的钱，你应该带她去看看专业人士。一个医生。我才刚刚开始读研究生。她需要一个专业人士——”

“我不能，”Logan厉声说，双手紧握成拳。

Charles看着他的拳头，咽了口唾沫，什么也没说。

直到几个星期后，他才发现问题出在哪里，这一切和Laura有关。Logan是个有犯罪前科的人，通过贿赂别人才得以领养了Laura。他对任何形式的官方关注都很反感。社区里的某个人告诉他，Charles对和问题儿童相处很在行，就是这样。

Charles从没问过Logan为什么会进监狱。这个男人比他年长一倍，看起来似乎更老。他的脸显然不习惯微笑，他的胳膊看起来就像可以轻松地靠修理汽车挣钱。当他安静的时候看起来咄咄逼人，当他情绪激动的时候就会变得尖刻而讽刺，当他听到哪怕是一点点涉及私人问题的暗示，就会完全闭口不言。

他是如此投入地照顾Laura。他一声不吭地让Charles教他如何处理Laura的的恐慌症。他做了笔记。当Charles建议了一系列可以让她稍微放松一点的活动后，Logan列了一个清单，然后像一个执行任务的男人一样一丝不苟地完成了它，然后又回来向Charles索要更多的建议。当Charles建议Logan向老师们解释一些事情而不是对他们怒目而视，可能会更有帮助后，Logan轻松地施展了他的魅力，好像他只是在等待别人告诉他要这样做一样。最后，老师们争先恐后地帮助Laura，同时用一种明显并不委婉的方式暗示他们不会拒绝与Logan约会。Logan用他所有可能的时间陪伴他的女儿，而Charles看到这一幕，就感到自己心中的某种东西融化了。

他已经帮助了Laura一年，此时他意识到，自己早就不再是为了确保Laura的父亲不会对他们中的任何一个人造成威胁而观察他，而是开始为了——嗯，为了某种迷恋而观察他，Charles红着脸对自己说，那只是一种无害的迷恋。

他怎么可能不产生这种想法呢？这个男人是Charles所见过的最忠诚的家长，仅仅这一点就足够了，但又不仅仅是这样。还有Logan对待Charles的方式——就好像Charles是一个值得去尊敬、值得去倾听的人，而不只是一个被宠坏了的、被赶出家门的糟糕透顶的孩子。

Logan对Laura的感情是如此深厚和宽广，这让Charles感到非常轻松。很快，Logan开始拿他开玩笑，但是这种开玩笑的方式并没有让Charles感到难堪，反而让他因为受到关注而脸红。更重要的是，Logan开始对Charles产生了真正的兴趣，他开始询问Charles的学业、工作和生活环境。Logan以Laura经常留下来过夜为借口，不顾Charles的反对，开始为Charles的厨房添置食品和杂货。当Charles不得不工作到很晚的时候，Logan有时会突然出现，让他搭便车回家。当Charles的男朋友变成一个混蛋并伤害了他的时候，Logan偷走了他的车并把车开下了桥。然后他找到了那个人，冷酷地打断了他的鼻子。

Charles又害怕又生气，简直要大喊大叫了。愤怒的情绪占了上风。直到他意识到Logan正对着他咧着嘴笑时才停了下来。然后他意识到让他感到最糟糕的事情是：“如果他认出了你，他可能会以袭击和盗窃的罪名指控你！你可能差点就要回到监狱去了！”

当Laura脱口而出：“我本来想打他的蛋蛋的，但是爸爸说我还不够高。你认为我明年会长得足够高吗，Charles？”这一点帮助都没有。

Charles放弃了，但在此之前，还是对他们两个吼了几声。对于两个并没有血缘关系的人来说，他们俩看着他的表情惊人的相似，这种表情通常是那些完全没有悔意，但无论如何还是会迁就你的人会流露出来的。

从那以后，Charles真的再也无法回头了。他恨自己如此完全地缺乏专业精神，他花了几个小时幻想Logan的手臂，想象他的手指划过Logan宽阔的胸膛，想象自己舔舐他腹部的线条。Logan的时尚感似乎完全由低腰牛仔裤、过紧的衬衫和皮夹克组成，但这并没有让事情变得好一些。在过去的一年里，Charles不止一次地发现自己在盯着这个男人，想知道他那该死的沉默背后隐藏了些什么，希望自己能用手指抚平他额头上的皱纹。

在一个明媚的春日，当他从一个讲堂跑到另一个讲堂的中途停下来系鞋带的时候，他突然顿悟了。他早就开始把Laura看做是他的小妹妹，或者是一个他有义务扶养的侄女，这并不奇怪。让他震惊得好一会儿动弹不得的是一个完全不同的念头。

他爱上了Logan。

在那之后，他度过了痛苦的几周，在面对Laura和Logan提出的关于他“举止奇怪”的问题时，他选择了回避，直到他接受了这个事实。幸运的是，他被一种想法所拯救，事实上，没有什么需要改变的事情。只是他现在必须更加仔细地注意自己的行为，仅此而已。他的幻想只与他自己有关，与其他人无关。

随着Charles的调整，Laura和Logan都放松了下来，Charles也正好来得及一头扎进他的论文里。这些日子里，当他去Laura的学校接她的时候，已经搞不清楚是谁在照顾谁了，因为是她提醒Charles要记得多吃东西。以及如果不是她时不时地把他拖到公园里去，他就会完全错过太阳仍然在天空中工作的景象。

从回忆的小路中回到现实，他抬头看着面前这个明显表现得很烦恼的女孩。除了Laura从来不会真正地感到烦恼。她的烦恼总是伴随着“用我的拳头砸进你的鼻子”——一个Charles很难让她改掉的习惯。

“你说什么？”

“我爸爸是个胆小鬼，”她固执地重复着。

“呃，为什么？”

“他想问你一些事情，但他很害怕。”

Charles觉得自己的眉毛扬了起来。“他为什么会害怕问我一些事情呢？他以前可从来没有害怕过。”

Charles还没有天真到不知道侵略性几乎总是会造成某种根深蒂固的恐惧。Logan，从他的长相来看，对此应该有一定的发言权。但是Charles是否能对他构成任何形式的威胁。是件相当值得怀疑的事情。

“好吧，他现在变成一个胆小鬼了。”Laura跺着脚，皱着眉说。“我答应过他我不会说的，但是——”

“那你就不应该说，”Charles打断道，“你知道你必须信守承诺，Laura。”

“我知道。但是——如果我不说出名字的话那就不算数了，对吧？他从来没有告诉过我有什么是不能说的，而你说过你总是会听的，而且——”

这是他的错，Charles突然意识到，他让自己所见过最直率的孩子变成了一个诡辩家。

“Laura——”

“他喜欢某个人，好吗？喜欢——喜欢上了某个人。他不敢告诉你，这太愚蠢了！”Charles庆幸自己正在坐着。这可真是个意想不到的消息。

“哦，”他缓慢地说，耳中传来一种奇怪的嗡嗡声。由于Laura还在瞪着他，他努力使自己镇定下来。“好吧，呃。你的父亲不应该害怕告诉我这样的事情。如果他……如果他遇到了什么人，那太好了。我非常——非常地为他高兴。”他的声音断断续续，这让他对自己感到厌恨，但他希望Laura不会注意到这点。

如果说有什么不同的话，那就是他的回答似乎让她更生气了。“他没有遇到什么人！”她愤怒地尖叫起来，使得Charles更加困惑了。“你们两个怎么都这么蠢？”

“Laura。”Charles直起身子，语气变得严厉起来。“不要骂人。永远不要。”

她注意到了他脸上的表情，立刻表现出了忏悔。“我知道，对不起，Charles！对不起！只是——”

“Laura。”

Charles和Laura都跳了起来。Logan站在门口，他的表情除了平常的怒容之外更添了一丝难以捉摸的神情。Charles感到自己的心脏快要跳出胸口。Laura则像一尊雕像一样一动不动。

“怎么了，爸爸？”

“你刚刚说的话让自己两个星期都吃不到披萨了。”

“什么？”她喊道。“但是！我只是想帮忙！这太不公平了！”

Logan的怒容加深了，Charles对这种表情十分了解。“Laura，”他飞快地说，“你为什么不去问问Jenkins太太她是否需要什么呢？”

Jenkins太太是Charles的隔壁邻居，一位上了年纪的女士，Charles和Laura每隔一段时间就过去帮她收拾房间。

“但是——”

“快去，”Logan咆哮道，“不然就三个星期。”

“很好！”Laura被激怒了。“但你还是个胆小鬼！”

她随后砰的一声关上了门。Charles等待着Jenkins太太家传来熟悉的电视机开得太高的声音，以及她那有些尖锐的嗓音——正如大多数听力不好的人一样，她说话的声音往往太大了。Laura的反应有些不高兴，但还算够有礼貌。她讨厌做自己的家务，但就像Charles一样，喜欢为别人做家务。

Charles抬起头，发现Logan正在看着他。

“你来早了，”Charles只是为了找点话说而开口道，他的喉咙突然变得发干了。

Logan耸了耸肩，动作像是精心设计过的。“我的工作完成得比我想象得要快。听着，Charles——”

“你不必告诉我任何事情，”Charles飞快地说。“我的意思是说，你可以告诉我任何事情，你知道的。但是如果你还没有准备好，如果一切都是全新的，我能够理解。显然，你不是必须告诉我。不过……不过如果Laura所说的是对的，我会很高兴。你已经孤独了这么久。如果你遇到了什么人，那真是太好了。”

“是吗？”Logan走进了房间。

那从来都不是一个大房间。Charles的整个公寓都可以被塞进他儿时家族宅邸的卧室里，而且还有多余的空间。Logan向前走了三步，这个距离近到Charles能够闻到机油和须后水的气味，这种熟悉的混合气味最近已经快要把他逼疯了。

“那真的很好吗？你真的这么认为吗？”

Charles强迫自己抬起头来与他对视。“是的，”他撒谎了，十分痛恨这个谎言听起来是那么明显。

Logan的嘴角开始露出一丝得意的笑容。”我得说，你看起来真的很为我高兴，Chuck。”

“不要。”Charles摇了摇头，这是一个失败的姿势。“你知道我讨厌你这么叫我。”

“而我讨厌你对我撒谎。”Logan走得更近了。“你不会撒谎。你从来都不会撒谎。”

“我为什么要撒谎？”Charles固执地抬起下巴。“我希望你快乐。Laura——”

“Laura是个大嘴巴。”Logan的嘴唇绞了起来。“该死的小混蛋。我本来都计划好了，你知道的。我打扫了我的房间。我买了一件漂亮的衬衫。我读了你一直唠叨着让我读的那本该死的难以理解的哲学书。我打算做牛排。现在我们说话的时候他们就冻在我的冰箱里。我在一周之前买了新鲜的，但因为我退缩了，所以不得不又买了新的。但是，如果我不把计划进行下去，这些也会变得不新鲜的，而且——”

“Logan，”Charles十分困惑地打断了他。“什么——”

“哦，我还买了那种你一直夸个不停的难闻的酒。要我说，它闻起来像马尿的味道，但是味道的价值比不上——”

“为什么？你为什么要这么做？他们就那么难以打动吗？”

Logan把手放在Charles的肩膀上，眼神变得柔和起来。“说实话，我不知道。我都不知道自己在想什么。他是除了Laura之外，发生在我身上最好的事。我很害怕把事情搞砸。对她来讲也是如此。”

“你不会的，”Charles保证道，他甚至不知道自己在说什么。他只知道自己必须想办法去缓解Logan的痛苦。“你非常了不起。任何人都会——”

“他不是任何人，”Logan说道，带着一点暗暗的快乐，Charles现在可以清楚地看到他的恐惧，隐藏在他粗犷的外表下面。“他实在太聪明了，我简直无法理解。有时候他说话的方式，我发誓我可以听上几个小时，但脑中会忍不住想‘我到底在这里做什么？’他太聪明了，完全不是跟我处在同一层面的人。但他并没有因此而变得刻薄。我这一辈子都在被人形容为迟钝，但他完全不是那种人。他实在太他妈的善良了，有时候我真想杀了他，因为那善良总是给他带来麻烦。他照顾了我的孩子。也照顾了我，即使他自己并不知道。”

他靠得更近了，这使得Charles的呼吸颤抖起来。

“而且他非常漂亮，”Logan低声地笑着说。“这段时间我都快疯了。我发誓我以为我的老二会掉下来，自从我还是个该死的孩子以来，我就没有这么频繁地打过飞机了。”

“Logan！”Charles慌乱地颤抖着，但是Logan的手抓得更紧了。

“一句话，Charles。只要你说一句话，我就会当这次谈话没发生过。你看，这就是为什么我不想对你说的原因，我总是会说一些让你畏缩的话，即使你对我很好！我不是瞎子，我知道我是怎样的，你是怎样的，以及——”

Logan的手紧紧地抓着他，但那只是为了阻止他后退。当Charles倾身向前，将嘴唇压在Logan那顽固的嘴巴上，阻止他继续说下去时，那双手只是无意义地抽动了一下。

Logan眨了眨眼。闭上了嘴。然后又眨了眨眼睛。接着一阵低沉的咆哮从他的胸腔深处传来，然后Charles意识到自己被撞到了墙上，Logan正在以一种仿佛世界末日就要来临的姿态亲吻着他。Charles呻吟着投入到了这个吻中，他终于伸出了双手，用手指穿过那浓密的头发，又拉又拽，紧紧地抓着。他简直不敢相信这一切是真实的，但是Logan的身体正紧紧地贴着他，坚实而强硬，一丝也不屈服，这一切完全无可否认。

“我没有伤到你吧，有吗？”Logan突然问道，他往后退了一点，刚好能看着Charles的眼睛。“你真的想要这个吗？你可以说不。我不会生气的。”

Charles摇摇头，笑得像个白痴。“我不想说不。你知道我想要这样多久了吗？”

Logan带着既高兴又难以置信的神情盯着他，Charles被这副完全是自己镜像的表情逗笑了，然后再次把Logan拉了回来。既然他已经得到了许可，他现在完全无法忍受不去吻他。Logan的膝盖一直压在他的膝盖之间，Charles呻吟着让他靠近。那种力量与权力的对抗感觉让他几乎因为渴望而疯狂。

“我想，”当Logan咬着他颈部动脉的凸起，他喘着气说，“我想……我欠你的女儿……一个披萨。”

他能感觉到Logan正贴在他的皮肤上微笑，这种感觉让他沉醉其中。

“我也一样，”Logan承认道，“该死的小混蛋。”

Charles笑了笑，又吻了他一下，充分利用他们仅有的一点时间。Laura随时可能回来。他心不在焉地想，她现在会变得让人无法忍受的，尤其是对于Logan。一个无法忍受的，沾沾自喜的，真正恐怖的小家伙。

他无论如何也不会改变现状的。


End file.
